


Winter's Clown

by Ketakoshka



Series: Winter [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Character Death, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Violence, Winter Sprite!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Allen have always been friends, because the latter is the only human who can see Jack. No matter what befalls them, Jacks there, and Allen will be right behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only section written in a character's point of view until the epilogue.

Winter's Clown

Prologue: The Little Angel

_**Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember** _

_**Things my heart used to know** _

_**Things it yearns to remember** _

_**And a song someone sings** _

_**Once upon a December  
** _

**_-Once Upon a December (Liz Calloway)_ **

Jack's POV

All my life, well ever since I woke up in my pond, I've wanted someone to talk to. I've to belong and be seen. The first person to ever do that was born on Christmas Day.

For some reason, I was drawn to his window that night, and I saw him, a baby with silvery eyes, hair like freshly fallen snow and pale, pale skin. I had come to the conclusion that he must have been one of the Moon's decedents because he was just that beautiful. I could tell that this baby would forever change my life. So I came back day after day.

Then, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I was startled but elated to have someone see me... So I almost never left his side.

Of course I had things to do, but I'd always come back even after his parents abandoned him because of his malformed red arm. I kept him as safe as I could until Mana came around. I wasn't there when Mana died... I wasn't there when my Snowflake was cursed...

But he didn't mind.

He still ran to me, played with me... Anything he wanted to do, I'd do with him. Except, become an exorcist, but I still followed him. Yes, Allen Walker is my little Snowflake.


	2. My Snowflake

Chapter 1: My Snowflake

 **** _Secret love, my escape_  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

**_-Anywhere But Here (Mayday Parade)_ **

Allen sighs and watches the snow dance to the ground outside of his window. He wants to run off and play, but Link wouldn't be alright with that. 'Perhaps, what he doesn't know won't get me in trouble...' Just as he's about to put that theory into action, there's a knock on his window, making him look up to see his best friend's smiling face. He throws open the window with a loud cry of "Jack!"

"Hey, there, Snowflake!" The winter sprite floats over to his bed and plops down, looking at home there. "Why aren't you out enjoying my work?"

Allen gives him an incredulous look. "Do you want me to get into trouble?"

"If trouble ends in us having fun."

The human rolls his eyes before walking over to curl up beside his spirit. "I wish you could meet my friends…"

"Well," Jack murmurs, pulling him closer. "We can always try to make them see me…"

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea…"

Jack internally laughs at the apprehension in Allen's voice. "Relax, what could possibly go wrong?"

"No one sees you and I look like I'm going insane."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

The whitette scowls at the memory of when he tried showing Cross his best, 'imaginary' friend. "That was your fault!"

The spirit rolls his eyes. "Sure it was, Snowflake. Sure it was. Now, can I throw the snowball now?"

"Of course."

The victim is Kanda, not the smartest choice, but Allen will get lots of enjoyment out of this one. Jack waits until the mastermind is hiding before launching the projectile across the cafeteria and right into the samurai's face. Immediately, Jack's happy that no one can see him when fiery eyes look up with murder, and it seems that he already suspects his nemesis. "Moyashi!"

Allen freezes from his spot behind a potted tree, fearful for his life, so he whispers, "throw another one at him, and then at Lavi."

"On it!"

Another flings at Kanda that he dodges, and unfortunately, that one hits Lenalee. "Allen Walker!" she cries. While Lavi's laughing at his best friend's predicament, his smacks him in the face as well.

"You're in such trouble, Snowflake. You should explain now or start running…"

The whitette creeps out of his hiding spot, holding his hands out in surrender. "I didn't do it! I swear!" Everyone turns to look at him, making him feel self-conscious. "It was Jack Frost…"

Once again, he's reminded of his last attempt to make someone see Jack by the looks on everyone's faces. "What are you talking about, Moyashi?" Kanda asks with narrowed eyes.

"He's right there." Allen points to Jack then says, "please do something. If they think I'm insane like Master does, I'll kill you."

To all of the others it looks like he's talking to himself, until a soft voice sounds. "But Snowflake!"

"You are such a whiner! My God, Jack, you'd think that after all these years together you'd be more willing to help me out here!"

"But I want you all to myself!" Before their eyes, a pale teenager with snowy locks and icy blue eyes comes into view, and he's tormenting their friend by flying around him. "You're my Snowflake! You will always be mine! Mwahaha!"

Allen looks unamused. "You are an idiot."

Jack merely laughs and picks him up to spin around with him "I still love you!"

"You better! I'm the only one who puts up with you!"

"That's because, no one else can appreciate my awesomeness!"

"No one else can see you."

"Santa can."

"Doesn't count. No spirits are allowed for this argument! Only humans."

The sprite sighs and looks over at their crowd. "Well, I think I have new believers…"

"Eh?" Allen follows his gaze and smiles. "You do…"

* * *

Allen and Jack keep their hands intertwined underneath the table where the Central officials are trying to interrogate the sprite. He stubbornly keeps his mouth shut for hours out of loyalty to his best friend, and they're just about free and clear, when Leverrier says, "Allen Walker, if you do not make this creature speak, you will be executed!"

Jack snarls and launches himself out his seat to harm the man only to have Allen grab his hand and shake his head. "Don't. We can talk to him…"

"They want to kill you."

"They aren't the first, and you know it." Allen reaches out to touch his cheek. "We'll be alright."

Jack sighs then turns to look at the Inspector and begins to answer all of their questions at one. "I'm Jack Frost. I was born about a hundred years ago… I think… in America. I met Snowflake the day he was born. I've always been with him, when I'm not spreading snow throughout the world. I was there when his parents sold him. I was there when some of the people in the circus tried to kill him. I sleep in the same room as him, so obviously, I'm not an evil creature. I have no loyalties to anyone other than Allen. If you hurt him, I'll kill you. Any questions?"

There's only silence.

* * *

Months passed with Jack in the Order, but no one tried to get between Allen and his best friend; in fact, he became a part of the place. Everyone knew of the sprite, and most people liked him. They knew when he'd be there because Allen's mood would improve greatly, and when he was gone, the whitette would be depressed. So, Jack joins him on missions too.

Then there came the day that Allen was alone on a mission while Jack's in France, shopping for a Christmas present. He was hurt badly by an akuma and brought back to the Black Order, but no one was sure that they could save him…


	3. Eternal Sleep

Chapter 2: Eternal Sleep

 **** _This is what I brought you this you can keep,_  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

**_-Prelude 12/21 (AFI)_ **

Frost twists itself upon every available surface as Jack races towards the infirmary, praying that his Snowflake is alright. But nothing can prepare him for the sight he sees when he gets there. Allen's covered in his own blood, and no one can do anything but plead to God that his death will be painless as his internal organs threaten to spill out; thankfully, he's unconscious… But he's still alive. "Snowflake…"

Jack wants to collapse beside his love, but he cannot… He looks up through the window panes and sees the familiar glow of the moon. _'I can save him…'_

"Do it! Manny, please!"

'Bring him to my light… I will save him…' The winter sprite nods and, against everyone else's efforts to stop him, picks up the whitette's dying body. The wind wrenches open the window, allowing him to take Allen directly into the moonlight.

Before the gathered's astonished eyes, the brutal wounds heal seamlessly as a soft puff of freezing air comes from his beautiful lips. His silver eyes slowly open to the night around him, and a single slushed tear falls for his lost humanity. "Wh-what happened?" he whispers.

"Manny saved you…"

* * *

_A Hundred Years (Plus a few odd decades) Later_

Allen laughs, watching Jack play with the children that live near their pond. He finds it amazing that after all of their long years together, his lover will still play even though he's unseen. His fingers trail up to touch the love bite from the night earlier that's hidden by the cloak covering his entire body, and a gasp parts them at the sting touching it causes. He's okay with that though because it tells him that Jack still cares about him when the other whitette looks over with worry on his face.

"I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack has no real answer to that, so he just laughs and leaves it alone.

* * *

Allen wakes up long before Jack; in fact, the moon is still up. He can't sleep, but that's normal. He has nightmares that he can't let himself care about; it's just the way things are. So he gathers his clothes and slips them on as if the night before when he and Jack had made love never happened; he erases all evidence and takes off. He's not sure if he wants to be around his lover so soon after one of his more saddening dreams. He knows that Jack will wake up and come for him, but by then the tears will have long been dried and he'll be able to talk without them weighing heavily on his shoulders. That's what he hopes for, and he knows he can do it; he's done it before.

He'll be ready to play with the children, even if they really can't see them, just like every other snowy day, because that's what makes Jack happy, and Allen'll do anything to make him happy even at the cost of his own life.

True to his predictions, Jack comes to find him two hours later. "Snowflake?"

"What?"

The harsh, haggard tone tells Jack all he needs to know. He slips an arm around his lover and pulls him into his chest. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

But all the older sprite can think is, 'yes, it is.'

* * *

At the same time but in a different place, the North Pole to be exact, a group of extraordinary spirits, the guardians, the ones to protect children and their innocence, come together because one of them, North had seen and shadow that could be identified as Pitch Black. He knows that if the boogeyman is planning something people are going to get hurt. But the moment they come together, he and Bunnymund start fighting as always, and Toothannia is too caught up just stopped in to pay attention to the one who is just shines his light upon them.

Sandy is the only one to see Manny but being mute he can't say anything, so he picks up an elf and shakes it like a ragdoll. Once the others see what he's talking about, North turns and shouts, "Manny, what's up?"

To answer the moon spirit shines his beans down, showing two figures, one of which is easily identified and the other is a mystery. The first is Jack Frost, with whom Bunny had once quarreled. The other is a young boy with a long cloak and shoulder-length hair that they assume is white.

"So we have to go find two winter sprites and both are going to be guardians?!"

Tooth looks at Bunny and says, "you don't know that they're bad. Give them a chance."

"They're destructive!"

She scowls and points to the mystery spirit. "Do you think he looks evil or destructive?! I see a scared child who's all alone in a world he doesn't understand!"

Sandy stares at his shrouded face and sighs. 'It's true... He looks like a child.'


	4. Take Us Both

Chapter 3: Take Us Both

**_I am the teddy bear that eats you_ **

**_I am the teddy bear that eats you_ **

**_Let me fly, fly away, away from here, so I don't kill you_ **

**_-_ ** **_The Teddy Bear that Eats You (Eyeshine)_ **

"Allen, you're okay!" Lenalee looks so happy until Kanda buts in.

"He's not human anymore, stupid woman." Shock runs through everyone at this revelation. Their savior, the Destroyer of Time's no longer one of them... Who will defeat the Millennium Earl now?

Allen wakes with a start, noting that it's still night, so he untangles himself from Jack and slips out of this tree to play in Manny's moonlight. He spins and twists and twirls on the ice, over and over again, dancing to a tune that only he can hear.

This is the sight Bunnymund is treated to once he arrives at the pond to kidnap Jack, and he cannot believe his luck at finding the mystery sprite alongside him. So, he has the yetis take them.

* * *

The yetis all but stumble into the workshop because of the pissed off sprites that are fighting to get away from them and back to each other. They're dropped out of the brown cloth bags and onto the floor shortly after, and Allen's beyond talking to until Jack wraps his arms around him. "Calm down, Snowflake. I'm right here."

"Jack," he rasps and clutches tightly to his spirit's sweatshirt. "Where are we?"

"The North Pole."

"Oh…" Even though he's still terrified, he looks about, wonder creeping up on his angelic face. When he sees the guardians, he growls and curls Crown Clown into a fist. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Tooth Fairy," the beautiful creature that strongly represents a tropical bird to Allen. One of her helpers flies over to him to nestle in the hand he holds out, making the fairy smile. "This is North." She points to a man that Allen recognizes as Santa and then to a giant bunny that needs no introduction even though she gives one. Then she introduces him to a little mute man that Allen wants to hug tightly. "And this is Sandy."

"I'm Allen… Jack calls me Snowflake."

Jack's frown deepens when his Allen speaks, and he pulls the whitette closer to him. "Why are we here?"

Finally, North speaks up, joy in his voice that grates on Allen's sleep deprived nerves. "Why, you are both to become guardians!"

"What?" the deadpan together.

_'I told them to do it…'_

Allen looks out of the window and walks towards it, silver light cascading down to meet him. "What?"

"Does he talk to Manny often?" Tooth asks.

"All of the time." Jack flinches once Allen starts growling, an inhuman sound that's become commonplace in the last hundred years.

"You couldn't think to tell me about this yesterday when we had a nice little discussion?!"

_'You were having nightmares.'_

"I always have nightmares! It kind of comes with my old job!"

_'Allen…'_

"Don't 'Allen…' me! Don't patronize me! You are not my father/mother! I don't have one!"

_'What about Mana?'_

Jack notes the widening of Allen's eyes and knows that this isn't going to end well. The guardians take a page out of his book and start backing away quickly. Just as the older sprite thought, he blows up… and the floor starts to freeze solid. "Don't bring him up…" he sobs. "Not Mana…"

_'He didn't betray you…'_

"He only loved me because of Neah!"

_'That's not true…'_

"Prove it then! Prove it! He loved me because his brother was inside of me! The Earl too!" Manny has nothing to say about the last cry, neither does Jack, because it's true, so they just have to comfort him until he cries himself into exhaustion and then into sleep.

* * *

_"Hello, Shounen…" Allen freezes and turns to look at Tyki, silver eyes wide with fright. He's not used to his powers; he could kill the Noah, and he doesn't want to do that. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Why are you here?"_

_"To see you… I heard the Vatican kicked you out."_

_"You heard right… I'm not human now, so they don't want me around them." His face falls as the wind picks up to wrap him in its caressing embrace_

_"You always have a place with us." Tyki places his hand on his shoulder and is startled when the teen turns around to hug him. "Hush, Shounen… We'll take care of you."_

Allen wakes up in Jack's arms, his face in the winter spirit's hoodie. "Are you okay?" he asks, never stopping the petting of his lover's white hair.

"Fine."

"You had another dream about then, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It was about Tyki..."

Jack sighs and pulls him closer. "They want us to help them stop Pitch Black."

"The Boogeyman?"

"Yeah."

Allen pushes himself away from his lover and gathers his cloak, throwing it over his shoulder to watch it just touch the ground. "I'm going to go talk to them myself. Them I'm yelling at Mom." From the first time he spoke to the Moon, he's called Manny his mother because, it just happened to work like that, and Manny doesn't mind, even relishes in the fact someone would care that much. "I have a feeling I'll say yes."

"It's in your nature."

"I know..."

The two sprites emerge together into a living room of sorts where the guardians are gathered to wait on them, and Sandy's the first one to see them. 'Are you alright?' he asks through pictures he makes out of sand.

Allen smiles. "I'm fine. Now can someone please explain why I was kidnapped today?"

"Manny wants us to stop Pitch, and for some reason, he believes that we need the two of you to help us." Allen's eye twitches slightly at the condescending tone in Bunny's voice; he hates when people talk down to him, but he doesn't state this, choosing to curl Crown Clown's claws into the flesh of his innocence hand. "So we have to ask you to become guardians."

"No," Allen states, surprising the current guardians. "It's not that I'm completely against you guys, but I don't want to belong to anyone ever again… It never works out real well for me…" He stalks over to a window and sits down, watching the world outside twist and turn with the falling snow. "I'll help, but I won't become a guardian."


	5. Lullaby

Chapter 4: Lullaby

 **** _Living in a_  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away from me

**_-World So Cold (Three Days Grace)_ **

_"It's not that I'm completely against you guys, but I don't want to belong to anyone ever again… It never works out real well for me…" He stalks over to a window and sits down, watching the world outside twist and turn with the falling snow. "I'll help, but I won't become a guardian."_

They nod, almost worried about the look on the angelic albino's face; it doesn't fit, because it mars his beauty. They can't say anything though, so there's tense silence, until and alarm sounds. Immediately, Toothannia's taking off as the other guardians get themselves ready to fight. "What's going on?" Jack asks, grabbing Allen's hand, and gets ready to get him out of there.

"Pitch is attacking the Tooth Palace," North tosses over his shoulder. "If you want to help, we need to go!"

* * *

Jack pushes Allen behind him when Pitch appears, worried for his lover's safety, but that only draws attention to him. The Boogeyman extends a hand in greeting towards the sprites and asks, "Frost, who is your companion?"

"My love," he answers simply, causing a blue flush to tint snow white cheeks.

"Ah... A fellow winter spirit. Why are you here? Are you aiding the guardians? Are you my enemies?"

Before Allen can get himself into danger, Jack says, "not unless you make us into one." Sharp fangs sink into his hand, making him yelp and draw back. "What was that for?!"

"I can't breathe!"

"You're dead! You don't need to breathe!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

Out of the corners of their eyes, they see Pitch disappear to torment the guardians who are gathered a few floors above them, and the younger says, "I'm going to help them."

"I don't expect anything less."

By the time they arrive at the top floor, Pitch is gone, but his actions have already taken their toll. Allen reaches out to touch a heartbroken and molting Tooth Fairy, silver eyes misty with tears at her loss. "We'll get them back…" he murmurs. She turns to look at him and is once again struck by his innocence. "I promise."

He's startled when she pulls him into her arms but relaxes in her hold anyway. "Thank you, Allen… but that isn't the problem. I still have to collect the teeth."

"Then we'll help you."

* * *

_Allen perches on the desk beside Adam as he works, curious but not wanting to disturb the Noah patriarch. Jack's out with Tyki to buy the younger whitette a birthday present, so he waits and keeps Adam happy. For some reason, he likes it when the ex-exorcist is around, because, he says, his presence is calming to the part of him that hates humanity with a fiery passion. "Allen."_

_"Yes?" His head cocks slightly to the side._

_"You're freezing my work again."_

_Allen blushes. "Sorry…"_

_"It's alright," the Earl replies, and he reaches up to ruffle the teenager's hair. "I don't mind that much. I'm finished for the day anyways." He stands up and begins to walk out, the sprite right behind him. "I'm thinking ice cream."_

_"Ice cream?! Yay!"_

Allen comes out of his memory in time to watch Jack get involved in a contest between his lover and the male guardians as Tooth watches, laughing. He hangs back, not wanting to experience a sense of comradery amongst them. Let Jack be the one to talk and play, and Allen will be the one to wait on the sidelines because he can't open up his life again.

As the night draws to a close, Allen finds himself in a little house alongside the others and sees the boy that lost his teeth due to a manic sleigh ride with Jack. He creeps down the hall towards a little girl's room and smiles at the little one he sees. "Sophie! Sophie!" His head pops up and he looks across the street to see a little boy halfway hanging out of his window. Silver eyes widen; there just across the gap is the reincarnation of Tyki Mikk.

_"Are you lonely, Adam?"_

_Golden eyes turn to look into gleaming silver ones. "Sometimes…"_

_"Jack wants me to leave soon… He doesn't like that I am here so much." He tucks a piece of his growing hair behind his ear. "He thinks that you're going to steal me away…"_

_"Only if you want me to." Allen's eyes widen as the man pulls him into his arms. "I won't lie, I do love you." He purrs in the teen's ear, delighted when he freezes. "I will always love you… Both you and Neah." His voice turns almost cold as he murmurs, "Tyki loves you too."_

Without understanding why he does it, Allen flies over to that house and through the window that's now shut because he gave up. He stands against the wall, watching as the four year old grabs a paper tease from the wall and makes it 'fly' in his hand. "Tyki..." The boy turns around.

"Allen?" Surprise crosses his young features, but still he almost jumps at the spirit. "Shounen! I've missed you!"

"Y-you remember me?" It's the sprite's turn to be shocked.

"Of course I do. We all do!"

"All?"

"The Noahs... We all kind of got reincarnated around the same time. Adam's going to adopt us in a couple of days."

"Really?"

Tyki flops on his bed and answers, "yep. Our powers are starting to awaken again... So will you..." Brown eyes turn gold and fill with longing. "Will you come home?"

Allen shakes his head. "I'll visit, but that's it... I have things to do tonight..."

"Like what?"

"Save the world."


	6. Calling Me

Chapter 5: Calling Me

 **** _Frail and dry_  
I could lose it all  
But I cannot recall  
It's all wrong  
Don't cry  
Clear away this hate  
And we can start to make it alright  
So fly away  
And leave it behind  
Return someday  
With red in your eyes

**_-Away (Breaking Benjamin)_ **

_"I have things to do tonight..."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Save the world."_

Tyki laughs at that statement, making Allen smile as well. "That's all you ever seem to do... And I guess that means you have to go..."

"I do..."

"That's okay." The Noah of Pleasure reaches out to touch his rival and friend. "I'll see you soon though, right?"

"Of course." Allen picks him up to give him a hug before dropping him on the bed once more. "See you!"

Tyki's left there alone, sadness on his face. "I wish you didn't have to leave me..."

* * *

As Allen walks back to Sophie and Jamie's house, he watches the moon in all it's gleaming beauty, happy for once. Jack peaks out at him before leaping down and says, "we have a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Sandy knocked everyone out, except for me and him."

A little golden form drops down beside him, and the Sandman's face says, 'oops.'

The younger sprite smiles, chuckling softly before moving up onto his tiptoes to give his lover a soft kiss on the lips. Immediately, Jack plunders his mouth, making the ex-exorcist realize that they haven't partaken in this particular activity since Pitch came to ruin the world. "You know just how to get my attention, don't you, Snowflake." Allen laughs and is just about to suggest that they go get the others when a black horselike shape flies by them.

Knowing what it must be, Allen takes off after it. He's so fast that Jack doesn't even realize what's going on until the boy's already four houses away, so he and Sandy run after him. They don't want him to face the boogeyman on his own, but something inside of him screams at him to run faster and fight again after so long of peace. Maybe it's Crown Clown that pulses with energy, driving him to go faster and faster, just like it did when he was young... when he was alive.

He and his innocence haven't fought together in quite some time, but the instinct is still there. He knows he could use it's power if need be; he knows that he could be the savior again. It's quite disheartening that even after all these years he's still just the Exorcist that works when no one wants him, when no one needs to see the darkness that originally had bread with the sorrow in his soul.

He doesn't want Jack to see, even though the winter sprite has seen it all before when he lost control himself and nearly killed Adam. That's why they left, why he can't bring himself to be with the guardians, to do anything that could get them killed. He doesn't want think about that, but there it is stuck in his mind until he sees the boogeyman. "Pitch!" he shrieks. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ah, it seems the sprites are here... I thought you weren't working with the guardians."

Remembering what Jack had said, Allen replies with, "we're not. We live here."

"Really?"

"Yes, not far from here... In fact, Jack and I've always lived together. People don't really seem to notice me though... Maybe it's the fact that Mom doesn't like people to see me, doesn't like people to bug me, doesn't like me to get angry... Perhaps if I do lose control and kill you... Maybe the world'll be a better place."

He grins a foul smile, and his eyes turn gold. Neah's still there after all these years, manifesting into another side of his own personality. It's a scary side... But its part of him, and he'll never give it up, not even for Jack. He wants to finish whatever he needs to before his lover comes, because he knows that he can't do it if Jack's there. Because he can't bring himself to make his love hate him. He can't... His hopes to fight and end this little war are dashed when he hears a voice and the rustling of dream sand. He screams, "stay back!"

But Jack knows, he can hear the darkness in his voice and see the glimmer of Noah in the night. "Allen, don't do this don't let Neah win!"

"But it has to be done to save everyone, just like old times... I haven't felt so alive in ages, Jack, not since we left my family. Tyki's reincarnation lives here, not far from Jamie. It makes me so happy! My family is still here on this earth, and I can't believe it... But they're here! I want to see Road and Lulubell, and I want to get into a food fight with Jasdevi. I want to see Tyki make such a marvelous things with his tease, and I want to see Sheryl make him so angry again that they fight for hours... Wouldn't that be nice?" For a moment, it's like it's just Jack and Allen in this little world that doesn't exist anymore.

Pitch wonders about what he could make the younger albino do with a little of tutelage and freedom from his inhibitions brought on by his lover. With that in mind, he waits until the other guardians arrive before swiping the sprite and disappearing with him. He lays the ex-exorcist on a bed in his home after dusting him with nightmare sand to keep him calm and asleep until he comes back.

"Maybe, I won't be so alone anymore," he whispers, stroking silvery hair gently. "Would you stay here, if I got rid of the distractions? I would give you the world, if only you stay with me. I would get rid of that darkness inside of you, lock it up tight... Control, that's what you need, and peace. Sleep tight, Allen."

* * *

_Adam looks down at the whitette lounging on the couch with a smile as Allen peeks up at him through slotted eyes. "Are you going to laze about all day?"_

_"It was my plan."_

_The Earl laughs. "Well, plan or not, I'm ruining it." He grabs the immortal teenager and slings him over his shoulder, noting how light he is and wondering if its due to his new status. They head outside of the ark to take a walk in springtime Alaska, a place cold enough for Allen to be comfortable but still caries the normal beauty of the world. "How are things with... Neah?"_

_"He hasn't spoken to me for a while... I think he's brooding."_

_"Doesn't surprise me." Silence takes over for a while until Adam asks a simple question. "Are you happy? In the ark... Without... Jack?"_

_Allen shakes his head. "I don't feel like myself sometimes... I feel like... I'm a monster, and I don't know how to control it... That's about the time Neah stopped talking to me..."_


	7. Killing Me

Chapter 6: Killing Me

 **** _And as you ripped it all apart,_  
That's when I turned to watch you  
And as the light in you went dark  
I saw you turn to shadow  
If you would salvage some part of you that once knew love  
But I'm losing this  
And I'm losing you

**_-Broken Pieces (Apocolyptica ft. Lacy Sturm)_ **

Allen screams, extremely pissed off at the damned shade who dares keep him locked up. "Pitch! If you don't let me go this instant, I will kill you! I don't care who standing in my way! I'm going to rip your fucking head off!"

Unfortunately, it's just him, the baby tooth fairies and the teeth all alone in a little cave, probably hidden extremely well with little to no chances of escape. Still, the angry teenager tries hardest to break the bonds keeping him trapped, but he can't. Every time his ice snaps the chains, they comeback in full force, because of the source that seems to go on without end, a limitless supply of nightmare sand. At last, he's given up hope to get out, but as soon as he sees Pitch, he's probably going to go nuclear. The only person still alive, well, other than the Noahs, that got to see it is Jack. Apparently, it's so scary that Road was terrified of him for the following couple months. Nothing could make her feel safe around him for a while, so doing it again probably isn't a good idea.

His mind slips into a coma like state before his nightmare-like memories try to overtake him, as if in repayment to the fact that Neah is gone because of him. It wants him to pay for the fact that there is no trace to be found of the kind hearted uncle he once had, except for the violent, mercilous side inside of him. So he thinks about Adam and remembers all of the kind things the Millennium Earl had done for him before he destroyed the trust and love they had for one another. Granted, it wasn't real love love like he feels for Jack. But the man was kind enough to care for him despite all that he had done, even going so far as to remove the akuma maids, because he knew it bothered the teen.

His eyes slowly fall closed, and he loses himself to another dream.

* * *

Jack stares at the sunset, knowing that he can't stay with the guardians with the thought in his mind that his love is trapped, possibly in pain, and maybe dying by pitch's hands. Sorrow flooding through him, he looks at the people he had hoped would be able to protect his love and comes to a decision. Softly, he leaves, and no one notices but Sandy.

* * *

_"Adam, what are you doing?"_

_The Earl turns around slightly to see Allen kicking his legs back and forth and watching him. "Nothing. What are you doing?"_

_"Watching you."_

_He smiles. "So, have you come to say hi, or you have to leave again? Did Jack say he's going to leave you again?"_

_"No, but I don't want to make threats anymore. He does want me to pick between living here and being with him. But I don't want to. I don't like to have to pick but have to. I'll see you again sometime… one day."_

_He turns to leave, only to stopped by hand on his arm. He's turned around slightly, but he can see nothing, because own eyes are closed so tightly. Still it doesn't stop him from feeling his lips that press against his and tongue slips inside. It's a goodbye kiss… the strangest goodbye kiss he's ever had. He hopes and prays that Jack can't see it… He hopes that he doesn't realize that he loves Adam. He knows that he'll never be able to get rid of that love for him. No matter how far Jack takes him, because Neah is sleeping away. He can feel it as he becomes a part of him, and Allen becomes part of him. Oh, he knows he can't… He'll never be able to forget this love._

_Never..._

* * *

A loud sound, like an avalanche in the tundra brings him out of his dream, but he can't bring himself to move. "Snowflake!"

Allen jolts up at the siren-like call. "Jack!"

The winter sprite barrels down the rocky slope towards his albino likes wintery rocket, hellbent on getting the other spirit back. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'd love it if you got me out of here though." Jack chuckles and freezes the chains only to have them reform, again and again until Allen combines his power with the other spirit's, exhausting the 'endless' supply, and they shatter completely, allowing him to jump up into the air with the help of the wind.

"We need to go."

"I know," the albino ex-exorcist whispers, waving his hands and freezing the locks off of the cages. "Pitch is mine though. I'm going to make him pay for this."

"I know you will." Jack knows that he should do something to quell the fire in his lover's silver eyes, but he knows that there's nothing to stop the nuclear blast that's sure to go off. He isn't safe from that anger... No one, not even Adam...

* * *

Across the globe in Antarctica, Adam stares at the portrait hanging on the wall across from his desk and sighs. "Allen..." The beautiful, pale white face stares back with a smile; it, and the long scar that runs through his left eye, are all he has left of the sprite he fell in love with so long ago. "I'm coming..."


	8. Snow Angel

Chapter 7: Snow Angel

 **** _And on nights when the moon is full_  
it's because the child is happy  
and if the child cries  
the moon will wane  
to make him a cradle  
and if the child cries  
the moon will wane to make him a cradle

**_-Hijo de la Luna (Mecano)_ **

The sun has long been set by the time Jack and Allen make it out of the tunnels, and it's obvious that Pitch has been hard at work, destroying innocence and dreams. Immediately, the younger of the two is taken in by the sound of fighting, and the wind carries him steadily towards it, heeding to his wishes. He winds up just above the guardians that at front to protect the last few believers they have left. "Tyki!" he calls, catching the reincarnation's attention. "If you're up for it, get the other children out of the way."

"Sure, Shounen!" He passes through the ground with the Burgess children, Sophie in particular kept close. "So these are the guardians... Hi, Jack!"

The winter spirit's eyebrows raise at he goes down to meet them, barely paying attention to the boogeyman and the other spirits. "Tyki Milk, the Noah of Pleasure."

"At your service... or rather Shounen's service." He jumps up and kisses Allen on the lips, angering Jack until Tyki says, "oh, relax. When Adam gets here, Allen will be kissed until he dies. After all, he is one of us."

"Tyki," Jamie inquires, "who're you talking to?"

"Jack Frost, and my one and only love, Allen Walker..." He grabs the ex-exorcist's hand, and suddenly, the children can see them. "In another life, he chose Jack over me, but you won't understand... You're much too... human..." He turns to look at Pitch and smirks. "You should run... My family's coming to protect Allen... And that means you're in trouble."

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"One of the family of Noah... And Allen is the most important person to the Millennium Earl."

"He's still alive?" North asks, slight fear in his voice.

"Of course. Death likes to have his plaything around..."

"I hate that creature..."

"I know you do, Shounen."

* * *

**_"Who is he, Adam?"_ **

**_"There's no way you don't know… You know everyone who will come to be in your realm…"_ ** _Adam stares out of the window, not wanting to see the black cloaked beast behind him that stares so intently upon the albino child that plays with Tyki in the snow he made._

**_"Allen Walker was never meant to enter purgatory, ever."_ **

_Interest peaked, the Earl turns slightly to look Death in the face, not shying from the vibrant golden eyes he finds there. **"What do you mean?"**_

**_"None of his kind is ever marked to enter my home. The Man in the Moon knows who will become his spirits the day they are born. I was never to have E. Aster Bunnymund, Jackson Overland Frost, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Nicholas St. North, Toothiana, or even Pitch Black as my own…"_ ** _He moves up to the Millennium Earl's side and gazes intently upon the sprite, a smile quirking up his lips. **"If anyone is to put the Boogeyman back into his place, it'll be Allen."**_

**_"How can you be so sure?"_ **

**_"He has tamed you, my friend."_ **

* * *

Allen turns towards Pitch a terrifying sparkle in his eyes. "Are you going to fight me? Are you wanting to be…" He licks his fangs before continuing, feeling the points. "…dead? I could do it!"

Fear shows on his face that he quickly hides with his normal comebacks. "You can't beat me. Fear can't die!"

Allen merely levels his gaze on the creature who spoke, silver eyes becoming luminescent gold, a promise of death and destruction in his gaze. "I know that... But I can always try..."

"You-"

"Murderer? Deviant? Betrayer of the human race?" Noting the change in tone, Jack, Death and Adam usher everyone away, fearing what the boy could do; Neah's been locked up for far too long. "I haven't killed anyone in years. Don't make me think about it now."

_A scream of rage pierces the sky as frost licks at the ground like tongues of fire heading to their masters call. Allen stands in the midst of it, blood dripping down his arms and splashed upon his alabaster cheeks. "Why are you hiding?" he growls, scanning for his prize. "Levierrier!"A low growl of anger leaves his mouth, starting those who watch. "I will tear this place apart of I have to!"_

_Jack watches his lover with wide eyes as the walls of the Vatican crash down around them, fearful of this creature his Snowflake has become. He and Adam, who stands beside him with blood running down his face, understand the agony that has taken hold of the angelic albino; he's lost those he cares about, all because of the damned man he's hunting. Levierrier killed them: Tyki, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Lulubell... anyone be could get his hands on, and Allen will make him pay for that._

_"Get out here!"_

_Corpses of Vatican officials line the halls, mutilated beyond recognition, and their blood paints the walls and the floors like a macabre work of art. Those horrific paintings are replicated all over the place, covered in ice to preserve its 'beauty'._

_Another, pained, scream pierces the air; it belongs to Levierrier. There's a hand in his chest, letting the crimson, vampiric ecstasy fall down on snowy flesh and clothes, and a pink tongue laves over the points of Allen's fang-like teeth before one of the hands pull back and comes upto his mouth. He moans at the taste and practicality purrs as he decides to rip the screaming man in half with a shout of, "go to hell!"_

* * *

After shaking away the horrific memory and calming himself as best as he can, he turns his murderous gaze to the figure that appeared to protect everyone else. **"Death, you have no business being here!"**

**"I was just making sure that I'm going to win a bet, Allen…"**

**"What bet?"**

**"That you'd make Pitch Black be good."**

Allen sighs and moves away from the boogeyman, drawing everyone's attention to the figure he's growling at as they wonder what they're saying. No one understands the conversations Death instigates other than those he's marked because it's a language older than the Moon or even Pitch. **"Who did you bet with? Adam, I'm guessing."**

**"You'd be correct."**

The whitette turns his attention to the others, wondering how they're going to take what he's going to say. "Death wants us to be friends with Pitch. So, we're going to be friends."

"Why?" Bunny asks, curiosity mixing with anger.

"Because he'll be good… Or, I'll rip him into pieces."

"Is that so?" Everyone freezes at the voice that holds such malice, and they turn, seeing a man in a familiar multicolored coat and strange top hat. **"Death, I am not setting you up on that date."**

**"But you promised. You know I wanna go on a date with her…"**

**"You aren't Road's type."**

**"Yes, I am!"**

Allen laughs loudly, almost hysterically as leans against a tree, frosting it. **"I can't believe the two of you are arguing over Road. We all know she likes me."**

Having heard this argument before, Jack knows what will end it. "That's because everyone likes you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the matter at hand before Pitch's nightmares decide that we should be food."

"Oh…" Pitch turns around to see said horses gathering around them all with hunger in their eyes. "Shoo! Except you…" He pulls the smallest one towards him and casts the others away. "This is for you, Allen…" The slightly terrified spirit hopes that by giving him a present that he'll be safe from the wrath that he's afraid of.

The younger sprite gapes at it, happiness on his face. "He's so cute!" He looks at his lover, giggling. "Can I keep him? If you say no, I'm moving back with Adam. If Adam says no, I'm moving in with Pitch." Allen runs a hand down the horse's spine, watching as it dissipates into sand before curling up around his face and returning to its normal form. "You remind me of someone I used to know. He was very moody and quiet, but he could be very nice if he opened up."

"Kanda?" Tyki inquires.

"Yeah… I'm going to name him Yuu. What do you think, Mom?"

_"I think it's a wonderful name. I'm sure that Kanda would be okay with you naming him that."_

"I hope so…"


	9. Epilogue: Snowflake and Frostbite Forever

Epilogue: Snowflake and Frostbite Forever

**_And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers_ **

**_Chasing me all over town_ **

**_Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing_ **

**_Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out_ **

**_Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me_ **

**_I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden_ **

**_Kiss me on my open mouth_ **

**_Now I'm off to the races, laces_ **

**_Leather on my waist is tight and I am fallin' down_ **

**_I can see your face is shameless, Cipriani's basement_ **

**_Love you but I'm going down_ **

**_God I'm so crazy, baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving_ **

**_I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island_ **

**_Raising hell all over town_ **

**_Sorry 'bout it_ **

**_-Off To The Races (Lana Del Rey)_ **

Allen's POV

I remember a time when the world was dark and filled with horror and pain; that was over a hundred years ago. Legend has it that I was the one to stop that darkness, but I know better. Adam stopped of his own accord; yes, he did it because he didn't want to lose me, but I didn't make him stop. The same goes for Pitch. The nightmares suddenly stopped their advances, choosing instead to follow their master's desire to protect me; it fills my heart with joy. I know that he just needed a purpose, and I've now become that purpose…

Still, my one obsession is Jack. I can't ever stop loving him, no matter what Adam and Pitch throw at me. He keeps trying to make me leave with him, but I can't. I have to stay here to make sure that the guardians don't attack the boogeyman as long as he remains a good person.

"Because I'm crazy, baby, I need you to come here and save me… I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden…" My eyes fix upon the skyline where Mom's rising, and I sigh. For some reason, I can't bring myself to go back inside North's workshop to listen to them bicker endlessly.

"Allen, why are you alone out here?"

I turn to look Jack in the eye, reciting the song that's been my new obsession perfectly. "God I'm so crazy, baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving. I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island, raising hell all over town. Sorry 'bout it"

"Off to the Races is not an answer."

"It worked in my mind…" I lean against the balcony and close my eyes. "Are you going to leave me?"

"No. Who else would put up with you?" He's joking, but I can feel the truth in his words. There's Pitch, but if I am truly his, he'd grow tired of me. Adam loves me indefinitely, but he can't handle what's left of Neah's Noah. I wish I could tell him why my uncle's gone; he disappeared to keep me from fading away, so I'm all alone in my head.

"No one."

"Allen…" His voice is saddened. "That's not true." But he knows the reality of our situation; he's my only… and I'm his little harlot… If he wants me to be, I'll be anything. My eyes close, and I lean backwards, but just before I fall over the railing, he grabs me. "Don't be like that…"

"If you want…"

"No, you have to want to live."

"I do… As long as I have you…" I grab his hand back. "I love you…"

"I love you more."

I smirk and rip myself out of his grip. "I highly doubt that." As I fall backwards, I can almost imagine wings emerging from my back as I take flight with the wind as my guide. In moments, he's beside me as I murmur, "you'll have to chase me…"

"Anywhere…"

I know that he will, but I can't stop myself from wanting to test that faith. Immediately, I name off a random place, and we're heading there without pause. I know that he'll do anything for me, even if I don't deserve it… I guess that's why he's my one true love, my frostbite.


End file.
